Basilisk Poetry
by Srta. Maya
Summary: Primeira poesia do Basilisk. Oboro e Gennosuke. Um casal separado pela sangrenta guerra ninja. Poesia em parceria com o ficwriter Nil Leonhart.


Basilisk Poetry__ Maya Amamiya e Nil Leonhart

Rio sangrento que carrega os mortos.

Uma guerra entre ninjas. Um pacto desfeito.

A irmandade e o amor andam juntos.

Agora, separados pela guerra.

Ódio crescente e vinganças implacáveis.

***

Se não houvesse guerra, a paz reinaria.

Dois clãs de ninjas, unidos num só.

Dois jovens. Ligados por um sentimento. Pelo destino.

Eles farão a diferença. A Unificação de Igas e Kougas.

Oboro Iga

Por mais que eu desejasse, foi inevitável.

Maldito pacto quebrado! Se não fosse isso,

Todos seriam poupados da morte.

E uma aliança garantida.

Até mesmo ele não lutaria.

Gennosuke-sama...

Posso sentir seu sofrimento,

Posso ouvir sua alma gritar de desespero,

Posso ouvir seus lamentos.

Tínhamos uma promessa primaveril,

Que infelizmente não será cumprido.

Na sua presença, o mundo estava parado.

Só havia eu e você. Sua voz é tão confortante.

Quando tocavas sua flauta, a doce melodia

Saída do instrumento me levava nas nuvens.

Não tenho dúvidas do meu amor.

Por trás da força ninja de um Kouga,

Possui sentimentos nobres e ideais para um futuro bom.

Gennosuke-sama...

_Aishiteru..._

Maya Amamiya- Oboro Iga

Gennosuke Kouga

Como eu gostaria de poder te ver apenas mais uma vez

Nem que fosse talvez a última da presente eternidade

Acariciar-te o tenro e róseo semblante

E ao teu lado as ondas e espumas do mar eu poder contemplar

De mim tão distante hoje tu estás

Talvez um idílio hoje impossível

Uma ferida profunda neste meu infeliz ser

Quisera eu a morte se não mais posso contigo estar

Por que o trágico destino assim tudo quisera?

Privado estou de sorrir todos os dias

A dor como fel escarlate a consumir-me a cada momento

E nessas horas lembro-me dos momentos junto a ti

Aquela tarde especial de primavera

As flores de cerejeira a cair suavemente

Os lábios nossos desenhando a poesia do amor

Certa vez prometemos um ao outro

Que por mais tenebroso que tudo pudesse talvez ser

Estaríamos juntos a sorrir frente a um novo amanhecer

Mas o que será que ele trará?

É sempre um sujeito misterioso e desconhecido

Talvez eu realmente não mais possa te ver

A pior dor que já um dia pudera sentir

Porém há algo que tenho em meu ser

Uma simples quimera o seria?

Se tiveres de morrer, morrerei ao lado teu

Pois para mim de nada mais adianta a vida

Se não puder ter você

A flor meiga e terna, a razão maior do viver meu.

Nil Leonhart – Gennosuke Kouga

Oboro Iga

Se ao menos fosse possível um retorno no tempo

A única coisa que impediria era essa guerra de clãs.

Se não houvesse tanta morte, a felicidade permaneceria.

Uma união pacificadora onde não há hostilidades.

Por que o destino foi tão cruel conosco?

Que pecados foram cometidos para receberem a morte?

Perguntas como essas são impossíveis de encontrar.

Não posso mais ficar lamentando por tudo e por todos.

Amado Gennosuke, meu coração ainda dói por tudo que passamos.

Lágrimas minhas são derramadas por sofrimento.

Com o fim da guerra, não sinto mais vontade de viver.

A angústia é tão dolorida quanto uma faca de dois gumes.

Nunca mais contemplarei seus olhos que antes me mostraram

Um mundo de alegrias e de muitos sonhos.

A nossa promessa de primavera, não irá se realizar.

Os nossos sonhos evaporaram.

Agora segurando a espada e pronta para um combate,

As recordações de nossos momentos aparecem como um rápido filme.

Sua nobreza ainda me cativa. Seu romantismo conforta minha alma.

Minha decisão era largar essa arma e correr em sua direção,

Esquecendo do meu dever de matá-lo para vencer o desafio.

Queria poder abraçá-lo e dar-lhe todo meu amor guardado.

Contudo, sofrimento e remorso são maiores.

Não tenho escolha a não ser... A não ser...

Ceifar minha própria vida.

Que esta espada encerre minha existência neste mundo,

Onde uma sangrenta batalha impediu tudo que queríamos fosse realizado.

Mas meu amor por ti será por toda eternidade.

Aishiteru, Gennosuke-sama.

Maya Amamiya- Oboro Iga

Gennosuke Kouga

Todavia o que posso eu agora fazer?

Tuas belas feições outrora tão vivas

Fecharam-se ao mundo que tanto ódio a nós implicava

Oboro, meu anjo dócil e primaveril

Ao fitar esta espada transpassada em teu puro ser

A escuridão percorre cada minúscula partícula de meu infeliz interior

Permita-me agora encontrar-me contigo onde quer que estiveres

Como cumprimento de nossa antiga promessa

Meu impuro corpo coberto de sangue não é digno de estar ao teu lado

Porém o meu amor é mais forte que cada sussurro do vento de inverno

Desejando estar com você por toda a eternidade

Durante toda a minha vida tu foste minha maior alegria

A flauta que eu tocava exalava os acordes poéticos de nosso amor

Mesmo agora, quando morta tu estás

Ainda permaneces tenra e bela

O que é a vida afinal?

Não sei o que expressar, não sei nem mesmo o que sentir

Será que é assim para todos?

Ou o é somente para os jovens apaixonados

Aos quais o cruel destino não permitira a concretização do amor e felicidade

Por que o ódio de Kougas e Igas é imenso ao ponto de a todos cegar?

Deixa-me agora retirar esta maléfica espada que perfura teu ser

Indigna e impura de estar tão próxima de ti, minha doce Oboro

Permita-me morrer ao lado teu nesse momento

Da mesma forma que morreste, agora despeço-me de minha vida fugaz

E de agora em diante seremos eternamente um

Amantes por toda a eternidade

Nil Leonhart – Gennosuke Kouga


End file.
